Tactics : Horror Story Telling
by F.4.7.3
Summary: About Kyril and party stayed on Deserted Island and do some horror story telling in bad weather. Some 'uninvited' guest appeared as Lazlo said. Characters: Kyril, Andarc, Seneca, Corselia, Yohn, Lazlo, Snowe, Lino, Flare, Akaghi, Mizuki. Disclaimer: Suikoden series will never be mine... :D


Characters and their seats:

Lino, Andarc, Seneca, Akaghi, Flare, Mizuki, Snowe, Lazlo, Kyril, Corselia

* * *

~The Horror Story Telling~

* * *

"Wow, the rain is sure heavy..." Seneca said while peeking the rain from the window. The rain was heavy, along with gust of winds and roaming lightnings. An extreme climate was an usual thing on Deserted Island. The group were visiting Deserted Island and staying on Lazlo's cottage for a night before heading Nay Island.

"It looks like won't stop until tomorrow morning, doesn't it?" said Corselia while watching Kyril, Snowe, Lazlo, and King Lino who playing Rita-pon. Flare and Mizuki made some tea. Akaghi mumbled, bored had nothing to do. And Yohn was already asleep on the only bed.

"Sorry, but... 'Tsumo'," said Lazlo as he slowly shown his tiles, a complete red tiles.

"Huh? Again?!" Snowe complained, as he saw Lazlo's tiles. He grumbled a little. "I just about want to do it!"

"Hey, aren't you a little too fast, boy?" Lino scratched his head, embarrassed for defeated by a youngster. Kyril was thinking very hard of the way to snatch a victory from the brunette.

"Sorry, your majesty..." Lazlo apologized again for snatching all the victories.

"Really, what is your trick, Lazlo? Even sparring or game, you would always win." Kyril asked curiously.

"I don't have any tricks... I suppose?" Lazlo countered instead of answer him. Kyril sighed heavily by his answer, couldn't figure out the brunette's trick. "Then, let's have Mr. Akaghi to play instead of me..." Lazlo suggested.

"Just play or do the other then, it's too early for us to sleep," said Andarc while writing his journal. Andarc's word reminded Seneca of something people would do on the stormy night. She smirked and glanced at Andarc, who sighed a little, knowing what the woman had planned to do.

"Yes! Let's do it then! The horror story-telling!"

* * *

They all sat in a circle with an empty glass bottle at the center. They sat in order of age and clockwise, from King Lino to Corselia as the last, each of them were holding a lit small candle. The light were very dim, almost off, and the bad weather made the atmosphere became more scary.

"The rule is easy. Each one of us must tell a story, a really horror or scary one. Just if it sounded scary is enough. And the current story-teller must spin the bottle at the end of story, to draw the next teller, and if they drew someone who had told their story, just spin it until it chosen the new one." Andarc explained to everyone seriously. "And blow off the candle before you as you done of your story-telling."

"But, will this be completely alright? Will the ghost appear later?" As the youngest one, Corselia was the most afraid one. Most of them didn't afraid, even extremely excited like Seneca, Akaghi, and Lino. Kyril, Snowe, and Flare just relax, like playing some usual game. The rest, Andarc, Mizuki, and Lazlo were more serious but acted normally.

"We will be fine, we will be fine~" Seneca assured the little girl with singing tone. She was the one who happiest to play something like this.

Corselia nodded nervously for her first time of ghost story-telling. Mizuki and Akaghi's faces told that they had a bunch of ghost stories. Flare also nodded with a faint smile, looked unafraid. King Lino was grinning, like he found something interesting. Lazlo was still totally normal, just a bit more serious. Kyril and Snowe was thinking of the story they would tell.

"Oh, and one more thing. The story must be a real one, it's will be better if you as the main character. Legends on your places are also fine." Andarc said again.

"Ready...?" Seneca muttered at them. No response, Seneca counted it as a 'yes'. "Corselia, spin the bottle."

Corselia slowly span the bottle, and everyone glanced at the bottle, curious of the first one. After some spins, the bottle stopped and pointed at normally acted Mizuki.

Lino crossed his arms and grinned, "Well, this is going to be an interesting start. Let's hear what story you have." He said to his female personal bodyguard. Mizuki put a sharp looks, ready to tell her story. They didn't know that they were lucky or not for Mizuki being the opening.

"This is a true legend from my hometown..."

* * *

_If you're male who go home in late night alone, just pray yourself for not run onto the mouth-slit woman..._

_And if you unlucky enough and meet on a woman who covered her mouth with a mask or the one who hold on a giant clipper, try not to look at or talk to her. Don't be curious on her, or she will ask you..._

_'Am I pretty?'_

_If you answer no, she will kill you in the instant. If you answer yes, she will removed her mask, showing you her scary slitted mouth, and repeated the same question._

_And each of the answers, will bring you to a horrible death. Either she killed you in instant, or slit your mouth to make you the same face as her..._

* * *

"This is the end of my story..." Mizuki said as she blew her candle off. Everyone's heart almost skipped a beat by Mizuki's story, it was more scary by the way she brought the atmosphere. Akaghi was normal because he already knew the story from beginning.

Snowe patted his chest. "I-I'll make sure I would never visit your hometown..." Snowe confirmed to everyone. Kyril and Lino nodded in agreement.

"Hey, spin it, Mizuki!" Akaghi excited to hear something scary, also waited for his turn. Without said a thing, the kunoichi spun the bottle.

The bottle spun for awhile, the bottle stopped at Andarc. Andarc pointed at himself, as everyone looked at him.

"Come on, Andarc! I want to hear a new one instead the ones you already told me and Kyril!" Seneca told Andarc. He pushed his glasses and cough a little before he told the story.

"This is my real experience when I used to work on Scarlet Moon..."

* * *

_It happened when I was seventeen, and back then, I rushed myself to had my report done. I stayed on the great library of Gregminister at late. It was dark, and my only companion was a dim lit latern..._

_Note this, I was all alone back then..._

_I totally concentrated and I didn't notice it was already midnight..._

_Still rushed my report, I heard something was dropped from the great shelves. It's a dictionary from the higher shelf, dropped down with unknown causes. I didn't put any thought in my mind and took the book, then put it back, continued on my report..._

_Again, I heard of something dropped, and I checked on it. It was some books fallen from different shelves, also with an unknown cause. I started to feel a little uneasy, but I still put all the book back to the places, and back to my work..._

_After awhile, it happened again, but I didn't put it back. Felt more and more uncomfortable, I stopped my hand from writing..._

_Suddenly, there was a massive crumbling on every shelves there, dropping every books from it! My heart was beating very fast, bad feeling haunted my mind. And I stirred my head, there was a giant bookshelf suddenly on my back, also dropped every single dictionary from it! I was totally drowned by the books, thinking I would be dead by books!_

* * *

"And then..."

"And then?!" Some people asked when he cut his story, impatient to hear the end of the story. Everyone seriously listened to his story. Corselia clutched on Kyril's arm.

"I woke up from the nightmare..."

Some of them frowned, Akaghi asked, "So, it's just a dream, huh? It's good, I don't want to be drowned by books..." Andarc glanced at Akaghi seriously.

"No, it wasn't just a dream." Andarc continued. "When I woke up, I also thought I just stressed out or too tired. But really, there were really some books had unreasonly on the floor as it weren't there before I fell asleep. It's still a mystery for me until now..." Andarc blew his candle with no effort.

Everyone gulped, as the thunder roamed on the night sky, heated the atmosphere. Andarc spun the bottle without anybody asked him to.

And the bottle stopped at Snowe.

"Huh?! Me?" Snowe complained a little. Lazlo, who was beside him, gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I guess it couldn't be helped..."

"Well, it's about a year after I started the furball patrol as my job..."

* * *

_I lived on a small house in back street of Razril, which awfully quiet when it's night..._

_Back then, I was just about going home from a day long patrol. Like usual, I was the only one who on the street at the late night..._

_I walked the dark street alone, only my step voices could be heard. And when I was about to unlock the door, a chilling sensation rushed my back... I saw a flying giant shadow on the wall... Something was on my back, I knew it. And I ran away immediately, but it chased after me..._

* * *

"And when I stirred around to see it, it was a-!"

"A what?!" Everyone tensed up as Snowe tried to catch his breath. His eyes just really so serious.

And Snowe screamed out. "IT WAS A GIANT FURBALL WHICH COMING AFTER ME!"

Total silence for awhile...

Lino, Akaghi and Kyril burst into laughter and rolled on the floor, Seneca and Andarc also laughed, as Flare, Mizuki and Corselia did. Lazlo tried not to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! ! So, the FURFUR'S MAMA was coming after you, huh Snowe?!" Kyril asked while rolling on the floor. "It's more a hilarious one than a scary one!"

"Hey! It was really scary you know?!" Snowe complained. Lazlo tried not to laugh, he hid his smile with his right hand. "Not you too, Lazlo!"

"Sorry, Snowe... But in one way, it was really scary, really..." still, Lazlo tried not to laugh at Snowe. Snowe grumbled, his face was red of embarrasement, he blew the candle harshly.

"S-spin the bottle, Snowe..." Kyril said, tried to stop the tease him again. Snowe spun the bottle, kept cursing with grumbles.

Unexpected, the bottle pointed at Kyril...

"What?!" Kyril yelled out. Snowe grinned at him, giving him a 'serves-your-best-. "Uh, I'm not good at this..."

Corselia cheered him up. "I want to hear the story you have, Kyril!"

After thinking awhile, Kyril finally spoke up.

"This was my real experience when I was seven, at Scarlet Moon..."

* * *

_Back then, father told me to to sleep first. It wasn't that late, but kids should be sleep at the time..._

_My room was on the second floor of the house, a simple room with a bed, a study desk, and medium sized shelf in it. As usual, the door was open as I let it to when I wasn't in my room. It's dark, since I didn't turn on the light._

_And when I was about to enter my room, I saw a white shadow at the side of my bed, and rushed into the toilet..._

* * *

"Um... That's all, guys..." Kyril ducked his head, embarrassed by his totally normal ghost story, since he didn't have any real one except that.

"You didn't scream out, Kyril?" Corselia asked curiously. Kyril just shook his head.

"No... I had been told by someone, said that if we accidentally saw a ghost, don't scream out. Just try to calm down or hide yourself until it left, otherwise it will chase you up."

Corselia gazed on Kyril with astonishment, "Wow! You didn't afraid at all?"

Kyril thought for awhile. "I was just shocked. It happened so quick, only in a blink of eyes. Or perhaps, that was just my hallucination? I'm not sure..."

"It wasn't scary at all..." Snowe muttered. Kyril scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't a scary one..." And Kyril smirked evilly to Snowe, urged to picking on the furball patroler, he blew up his candle. "But far better than a 'humor' one..."

Snowe complained again, Kyril just ignored it and stirred the bottle happily.

"Oh..." Flare reacted when the bottle pointed at her father, Lino en Kuldes.

"Oh! Me? Well, I got some good stories!" Lino acted like he was a grandfather gonna scare his grandchildren a ghost story. Everyone backed out a little, feeling the bad intention urged out from the king. A lightning shot again merciless, scaring the youngsters...

"Well, this is my story..."

* * *

_It occurred when the Dauntless would start the construction. As some people knew, it constructed in a cave on Obel. The cave was also famous by its old story..._

_The cave before was the most favorite suicide and murdering spot in Obel... A lot of people had suicided by jumped from the cliff, just jump off, and it's all done..._

_And also, alot of people had been kidnapped into the cave, some was left in the cave, let themself lost in cave. If they managed to survive, it would be a happy ending. But if they unable to survive, and got insane in the cave, finally they would die as a mad soul, trapped in the cave forever..._

_But some were killed in the cave, cruelly mutilated to the pieces. Some of their bodies were found unrecognized, and some even had turned some scattered skeletons after people found them._

_For many times, Tov, the one who I assigned to built the ship also had seen the mad souls in the cave for multiple times at night. He heard the crying, or screaming voices, a very disturbing ones..._

_Once, I checked on the construction of the ship, at night of course. It was almost done, just need some furnitures to be made. I visited it without any source of light, only few big candles I lit in the ship. Nothing was strange until I checked on the captain's room..._

"W-wait, sire... You don't mean... the one Lazlo used to sleep there, do you?" Snowe's face paled out, pointed at the totally shocked Lazlo.

"Yes, it's the one he used as his room, the captain's room." Lino answered it straightly.

"...!" Lazlo only silently reacted on Lino's answer, had unexpectedly stayed in the haunted room. Lino continued his story.

_I saw a woman in the room sat at the edge of room, dressed in white, with a silvery long hair. She was sobbing while her hands were covered her face. I didn't expect anyone would be in there, since I strictly prohibited citizens to enter the cave for long. But still, I greeted on the woman, asked her. "Hey, what are you doing here? You lost?"_

_Still, she didn't answer me, just kept crying and sobbing. I turned a candle close to her, as I thought she was lost and afraid of dark. I totally confused before she answered me._

_"Help... me..."_

_I frowned, asked her again if she was lost. And again, she didn't answer it, so I counted it as a 'yes'._

_I reached her trembling hand, and gripped it, then dragged her to the exit without seeing her face. "Who's your name?"_

_"It's... Clara... Mitchele..." And she finally answered me for the first time. Her voice sounded hollow at my ear, but I didn't mind it at all, still heading to the exit._

_"Oh, that's a nice name!" I praised. I had heard the full name sometimes before but I didn't remember, since the name was pretty common._

_But, I thought the name was a really strange one in my mind. Sounded like someone who I heard about from an accident or a case which long forgotten..._

_I thought it hardly as I kept guiding her to outside of the cave. And almost at the exit, I finally remembered..._

_'Clara Mitchele, 28 years old..._

_Died ten years ago, a victim of a kidnapping and murdering case...'_

_As I remembered all of it, I stopped my steps. We were right on the exit, with no moon or stars on the night sky. My heart was pounding very fast, all bad thought was in my mind, as I let go of her cold hand..._

_"You... kidnapper..."_

_I quickly stirred myself around as she said it with her creepy whispers..._

_Her face was totally bloody... And she startled me hatefully with her malignant bloody eyes which almost out from its socket..._

* * *

"And then-"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAKKHH!" Kyril, Andarc, Snowe, and Akaghi screamed out reflex after heard Corselia and Seneca's screams. Lino grinned it satisfy.

"The end..." Lino end his story, some of them really sighed in relieve.

"Father, you shouldn't scare them like that." Flare sighed, she had heard about the story before. Lino grinned in naught, and blew off the fifth candle. Now, the room was dimmer than before.

Lazlo was somewhat frightened by the story. Even Mizuki was a little scared by the king's story.

"I thought... the only scary place on Obel was THAT ruin..." Kyril said, patting his chest.

"No, though Obel wasn't so big, there were several places which haunted for long." Lino was scaring them again.

As they continued the game, the bottle chose Corselia as the next one. She told a legend from her palace, about the headless knight, which wandering at every night for long time.

* * *

After Corselia, it was Seneca who told about 'Bloody Mary', a ghost which could be summoned and usually people summoned it as a prank of youth. And the summoners were ended up by their own death.

The eight one was Akaghi, whose story was the same lame as Snowe's. Everyone laughed out by his story, about having a might test which ended up get caught by his mentor.

Flare was almost in last. She told about her own experience, when she patrolled the ship at night and a mysterious one was on the board. Her story was somewhat frightening and also left unexplained question to her.

Flare blew off her candle, but didn't spin the bottle since there was only one of them hadn't told his story. The rain and lightning became worse than before, the room were almost total dark, only a small candle and a dim light on the top. The atmosphere was on the most horror.

Everyone glanced at Lazlo, the last one...

"Heh, didn't expect you'll be the last one. Let's see what you have got." Andarc smirked, crossed his arms. Lazlo strangely lowered his head a little, his face was awfully serious, startled at the only candle which lit.

"This is great. Looks like you got yourself a good one, huh?" Lino grinned in satisfy, judging by Lazlo's serious yet calm behavior.

Lazlo still silenced himself. He sat in japanese style, staring at the candle and everyone just thought that he was just intended to scare them a little. Everyone waited for him to start his story. He still looked like aware from something. And he also glanced the window beside him for awhile, then smirked a little...

_Coming..._

Suddenly, the cottage was shaking...

"An earthquake?" Akaghi looked at the ceiling. Lazlo finally whispered up, yet with cold mysterious tone.

_'They' are coming... The 'uninvited' guests..._

_The 'ones' who inhabited this island since long time ago..._

"Wha?" Kyril and the other started to panic, then the dim light suddenly off. "What? What happened?"

A lightning shot again...

_It's commonly happened when the weather's bad... mostly along with 'their' arrivals..._

Everyone looked at Lazlo, who was the only one with a light source. They could heard the sound of winds and lightning clearly, and the cottage was still shaking. Lazlo still continued his 'story'...

_'They' often appeared when the weather is bad in late of night. 'They' are more powerful at stormy nights..._

They could hear the eerie sound from outside. With a bad feeling on their mind, they glanced at the window behind the chuckling Lazlo. A lightning shot again, they saw a strange shadow with glowing eyes on the window...

Most of them jumped when they saw the strange shadow at the window. Kyril jaw dropped, Snowe cornered himself on the room, Corselia and Seneca hugged each other. The shaking became stronger and stronger...

Lazlo smiled mysteriously again...

_'They' are here... 'They' have surrounded us..._

_'They' come to have us as 'their' dinner..._

_Then, let's have 'them' as our party tonight..._

Lazlo blew off his candle so suddenly, and making all of them screamed in utterly horror.

"It's just some-"

"KYAAAAAAA! !"

"AAAAAAKKHH! !"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! !"

There was a huge mess in the cottage and all the people ran out from it, leaving the all confused Lazlo and the sleeping Yohn in the cottage alone as the light was lit again. He sweat dropped...

"… some giant crabs…"

_'Are they really hungry? Perhaps they already starved so they hunted crabs by themselves? I have just wanted to hunt the giant crabs for supper before they do...'_

And the people who reckless enough ran out from the cottage, were unexpectedly fought for the 'suppers' all stormy night long...

* * *

Omake

* * *

After they battled the giant crabs...

"Sorry, I didn't intend to scare you all..." Lazlo apologized to them, while put down a bowl of stew for Corselia. After that incident, Lazlo explained to them, the crabs loved to mess up with him when the weather was stormy, and the light was frequently off when a lightning shot.

And the morning, they all sat outside the cottage, enjoying the giant crab they hunted last night for breakfast. Lazlo was the one who cooking on them happily.

Kyril put his meal down and asked Lazlo curiously, who cooked off the crabs. "Hey, Lazlo, your 'story' last night wasn't counted as your story, right? So, what you have planned to tell us last night?"

Lazlo smiled faintly, as it wasn't something big. "Well, it isn't something scary at all. Still want to hear about it?"

"Tell us then!" Akaghi said while biting the crab meat. And they all listened.

"It's really _**nothing**_ in particular. It's just about when I was a trainee knight and I could hear some _**'help'**_or _**'**__** die'**_whispers at my room almost _**every night**_. I heard the room was a haunted storage before it became my room. That's _**all**_ ..." And Lazlo chuckled, continuing his duty to prepare the breakfast as everything was normal.

Flare and Mizuki chocked on her meal, Snowe's jaw dropped, Andarc's glasses dropped itself, Kyril's eyes twitched, Akaghi dropped his food, Lino fallen from his seat, Corselia and Seneca hugged each other again, Yohn puzzled alone. They sighted at the man with red headband, didn't know in astonishment or sympathies look.

After that, everyone wouldn't want to have Lazlo, who didn't know about horror, to participate any horror story-telling anymore...

-End?-

* * *

Well, I am not really good in humor, but just some urge of writing makes me want to write, or some crazy ideas like Seneca use a bazooka or something…

About the story, there's one of their stories are my real one, it's Kyril's. really a boring one though, but I almost screamed out myself back then. LOL

I have some project which has done but I didn't want to publish it too soon. Perhaps I should publish 'Decision' soon? Or any interesting story idea, i really want some... XD

Care to review?


End file.
